As You Wish
by Clearheart
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki discover the fun of issuing out Pureblood commands. KanaYuki. Oneshot.


A/N: It's a long, KanaYuki oneshot. Prepare yourselves for a white-knuckled, edge-of-your-seat, rip-roaring ride full of blood drinking, abuse of power, and hot love making between vampires. There's a hot lemon in store for those who make it to the end. ;)

Rating: M - As in Mature. Absolutely no kiddies allowed. If you are a kiddie, I strongly advise that you turn back now.

* * *

**As You Wish**

_A KanaYuki Oneshot_

It was nearly dawn.

Yuuki brought up a hand to shield her eyes against the light. It was not bright enough to be painful yet, but a few pale rays could be seen over the distant horizon. The shadowy forest that surrounded either side of the road took on a more defined shape as the night faded away. The green textures of the pine trees became distinct, and the trees no longer looked like dark, shadowy masses. The sounds of hooting owls and noisy bugs died down hours ago. Now only the song of a lone bird could be heard in the early hours of the morning.

Daylight was approaching fast. Yuuki lowered her hand and turned to her silent companion, letting her eyes roam over his dark form before resting on his face.

"How much farther?" she rasped out. Her throat was dry and parched. It had been a long time since either one of them last spoke.

Kaname looked down and regarded her carefully. His dark eyes pinned her down with a steady gaze as he tried to evaluate her state-of-mind. Only after deciding that Yuuki was in good health and in no way in any danger did he seem satisfied enough to look away.

"We're almost there," he said soothingly, and moved his attention to the road ahead. Yuuki continued to watch him, waiting for some further explanation, but Kaname offered none. The silence stretched on, and Yuuki finally gave up, sighing as she looked away.

They continued on with their forced march.

They had traveled many miles now, but in the dark it was hard to tell exactly how far. Kaname seemed to have some unseen compass in his head, and moved forward without any hesitation. Yuuki followed him blindly, hoping that they would reach their destination soon. Although it had been weeks since the _change_, Yuuki was still not used to her new body. Daylight was still painful to her eyes, so she avoided it as much as possible. With this in mind they only traveled by night – whenever there was a need to travel. But this night, there was not even the light of the moon to guide the way, and every tree and turn looked same. Yuuki was completely disoriented.

She was forced to put her trust completely in Kaname, as he led her through the dark. This, she decided, was nothing new.

Step by step, they went at a steady but relentless pace, not pausing to take a single break the whole time. They were in search of their new hiding place. Changing location now, Kaname claimed, would throw off any person following their trail for a good few weeks. They left in the early hours of darkness, taking with them just a traveling bag each.

Just a few months earlier, this sudden task would have been impossible for Yuuki, and she would not have even made it half-way through the journey. But things were different now, and while she felt tired from the travel, it wasn't the same bone-deep weariness or feeling of exhaustion that she felt before as a human. If pressed, she could still go on for days more before being forced to stop for a break.

Still, Yuuki felt tired. And _thirsty_.

She sneaked a glance up at Kaname. She could just see the outline of his face, partially covered by his dark hair. He radiated a sense of calm, but moved forward with an air of determination. His gaze was locked firmly on the road ahead. Yuuki wondered if Kaname also felt the same exhaustion she was feeling. If that were the case, none of it showed in his expression or actions. His face appeared completely neutral – as it often did. Yuuki decided that this perfect front came from years of practice and controlling his expressions around people.

In unguarded moments, Yuuki learned, she could still catch rare glimpses of his true feelings. But those moments were far and in between. By the looks of things, now was not one of those moments. As Yuuki watched him, there was nothing new she could discern from his carefully neutral expression.

She lowered her head and moved on wearily, listening to the snap and crackle of twigs and leaves beneath their feet. The sounds became more and more distant from each other as the dirt road began to widen and less debris covered the tracks. The sky was getting lighter at every moment and their time for travel was running short.

Yuuki gave a small hiss. Just even _thinking_ about the sunlight was painful. She opened her mouth, ready to ask Kaname more about their destination, when the words died on her lips.

The dirt road had turned into paved cobblestone. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took her first steps on the hardened ground. She looked back at the place where the cobblestone started and then forward again to where the new paved road went up a hill.

There was a building in the distance. As Yuuki looked on, she could see it was not just any building – but a huge structure – a mansion. There could only be one reason for a mansion to being in the middle of a forest. Yuuki felt her heart soar as she recognized their new hiding place. At this pace, they would make it with plenty of time to spare. She brought a hand up to her throat, glad that she would be able to satisfy her thirst soon.

* * *

The mansion was old and stately, made entirely out of brick and stone. Broad pillars held up the entryway, and fine moldings were carved into the trimming. On one side, vines had attempted to take over. Weeds choked out most of the patchy lawn and the windows held a dirty tint. It appeared as if it had been abandoned for quite some time.

"We only need to stay here a little while." Kaname said, in a measured tone. He turned to Yuuki to gauge her reaction. "It belongs to the Kurans, and was built by your grandparents centuries before. I doubt there's anyone else in existence who still remembers this place."

They both stood on top of the hill outside the estate's broad iron gates. Yuuki peered carefully through the bars in order to get a better look at the building.

Built by her grandparents… that must have during the time of the monarchy, if she remembered Kaname's teachings correctly. Staring at the run-down building, she tried her best to imagine it as a place for royalty.

It was certainly different from the other places they had stayed before. While their previous residence was well-kept and immaculately clean, this place appeared almost the complete opposite, and as if no one had treaded the halls for many years. At home, or at one of the estates Yuuki was forced to call home, she was awaited upon hand and foot by the loyal servants of the Kuran family. For an independent person such as Yuuki, the sudden thorough and ardent attention was almost overwhelming.

The number of servants were only a few, as Kaname insisted only using the most loyal and trustworthy of vampires. Yuuki found that these few were likable enough, but at the same time completely maddening. For the first time, Yuuki was forced to exercise her full authority as a pureblood. In the early hours of the morning or late hours at night she would send them away, unable to handle their constant pampering and attention. She learned to be firm and put such a tone in her voice that they would obey immediately and leave without question.

Yuuki did not enjoy ordering others around, especially when she still did not consider herself above any other person, but it seemed the only way to stop the constant attention was by acting exactly as such. Kaname would always reprimand her later, saying that as the pureblood queen she had the _right_ to give orders – even if it was the order of others to leave her alone. Yuuki would then reflect over everything with a mixture of sort of guilt and confusion. Thinking that _yes_ it made sense that she should be able to demand that the servants not serve her, but at the same time the whole principle within itself was a contradiction. So, she always found herself fighting over the thought of whether to give out orders or not. To be honest, she felt even more uncertain about than before each time she thought about it.

By the looks of the new home, she would not have to worry about such tiresome things now. In fact, _she_ might actually be required to do some work for a change. She wrapped her hands eagerly around the bars of the gate, peering in at the run-down building and immediately saw at least three different things that she could fix by her own hands. She would be able to distract herself with work here. She would be able to relax, and find more time to discover the limits of her new body. And also…

She would have more time alone with Kaname.

The last thought sent thrills through her stomach.

"How do we get in?" she asked, eagerly. She was becoming impatient, and keen to explore the new place. Even if it was just a temporary residence for hiding, Yuuki had the feeling she would enjoy this place immensely. She studied the bars carefully. The cast-iron working appeared heavy and very fortified – broad and decorative, and holding the Kuran family crest in the very center. She tightened her grip around the iron. "Are you going to blast the gates open?"

Yuuki imagined how the gates would look if Kaname were to suddenly blast them apart. She found a distinct pleasure in the thought. So far over the weeks she had not seen any display of power from Kaname, and discovered that it was something she secretly looked forward to seeing. As a matter of fact, she looked forward to _any_ word, movement, or hint of emotion that would show that he was more than the cool, distant mind he often appeared. But as of yet, Yuuki had only seen a very, very few indications.

Kaname offered only a small smile. The first true smile he had given in a long time.

"Command me to open the gates." Kaname told her simply. He stood back and crossed his arms, showing that he would not move otherwise unless she commanded him.

"What?!" Yuuki tore her attention away from the building turned to face him with wide, incredulous eyes.

Kaname was unmoved by her surprise and just continued to watch her expectantly. His tall, dark form made a stark contrast against the pale sky – which was becoming gradually lighter and lighter with each passing moment. Somewhere off in the distance more birds had joined in with the dawn chorus.

"You heard what I said," he said. "If you want me to open the gates, then _command _me to open them."

Yuuki brought up a hand to shield her eyes. She knew exactly where this was all leading, and she didn't like it one bit. He was testing her use of authority, and pushing her to use more. He didn't think she had enough self-assurance, and was forcing her to practice. It was like an adult catering to a young child, and Yuuki was suddenly reminded of those years before when Kaname taught her how to dance – the gentle, yet stern way he led her through the steps.

She swallowed back her feelings of hurt. She was no longer a child, and she did _not _need catering to – especially by him. Couldn't he understand that she simply did not like commanding others? That she considered all people to be equal? Why should she force him to do something, when he loved her, and should be willing to complete her simple requests without question?

"I shouldn't have to order you, to do something like this…" she began in a cracked voice.

Kaname immediately cut her off, seeing that she was not about to follow through with the act.

"It's not a matter of superiority over others, or the willingness to obey," he said bluntly, and leveled her with his dark, steady gaze. "It's a matter of being sure of yourself. Someday you will be in a situation where I won't be around to protect you. You will meet someone who will want to _hurt_ you, and the only way you can stop them is by the sound of your voice. Like with any power, it takes practice. Now, _order me_ to open the gates."

Yuuki sighed heavily. There was no way he was letting the issue go this time. Kaname seemed determined in his goal. He stood firmly, arms crossed, as he watched her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat.

"Kaname," she said in a quiet voice, "open the gates."

Kaname shook his head, not looking at all satisfied. Did she really think that would be enough? "Louder."

"Open the gates." She said, putting a little more force in her voice.

"You need to say it with authority. _Louder. _Put power into your words."

She turned to him this time, eyes flashing. Her fingers had tightened around the bars and there was a hint of real irritation in her expression.

"Kaname, o_pen the gates…_!"

Yuuki was not one to lose her temper. Although mild, it was an uncharacteristic outburst, and Kaname seemed satisfied, taking it as a sign that she at least tried. Without further question – he decided to appease her and give in to her request. Lifting up one hand, he gently pushed at the bars. The iron gates swung open with a rusty creak, revealing that they were never locked in the first place.

Yuuki stared at the newly unbarred path. After several long moments of silence, she turned to Kaname and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him in after her – making no mention to the sneaky incident that just occurred. She was eager to explore the estate, and wanted nothing more at the moment than to forget what had just happened. As they walked up the drive, past the lawn of overgrown weeds, and up the steps, they passed by a series of overgrown rose-bushes. She became distracted by the roses. Their heady and sweet scent filled the air.

The entrance of the mansion proved to be just as easy to enter as the gates. The wooden door opened with the simple turn of the knob. Soon, they were both standing in the entryway of the estate. Yuuki let her bag drop with a soft _thump_, stirring up small cloud of dust in the process. Kaname let his bag slide from his shoulder more carefully. The smile from before was now gone, and his face was as blank and unreadable as ever.

Without words, they moved down the hall and began their exploration of the estate.

* * *

The first room was dark and lavish. White sheets covered every surface – as well as a fine layer of dust. Yuuki moved to the center of the room and up to a great white, lumpy mass. Lifting up a hand, and pulling away at the sheet, she slowly uncovered an antique settee made of rich dark wood and a deep blue fabric. She let the dusty sheet drop to floor and lightly ran her fingers over the clean fabric of the settee, marveling at the pristine condition. The threading was fine, and stitched with decorative designs. It looked and felt completely brand new, as if the sheets alone had protected it from years of decay.

Yuuki went around the room, carefully removing the dusty white sheets and unveiling the other pristine furnishings underneath. She marveled at each piece, admiring the cabinets, chairs, and end tables. Each item seemed to be made out of the same dark wood and same rich fabric. Everything matched, including the candle set and antique hand-mirror she found in the back of the room.

The whole place was like a treasure box, filled with unknown wonders, just waiting for Yuuki to unveil them. And it was only the first room! Yuuki couldn't imagine what the other rooms could possibly contain, and enjoyed going around pulling at the sheets, and discovering the riches and wealth underneath.

She paused in front of a cabinet as she caught sight of her reflection in the antique hand-mirror. She lifted the brass handle from the cabinet, and stared at her face. Even with the tinted glass, her complexion was very pale – paler than she had ever seen herself before. Her mouth had parted slightly as she took in her appearance. She lifted up a hand to her neck in a worrying sort of way. As she breathed in, the air hit the back of her raw throat.

If her throat felt dry before, it was simply unbearable now. Yuuki took in another breath, feeling an irritable, scratchy sensation. In the distraction of finding the estate, she might have forgotten, but now, as she gazed at her reflection, she was fully aware of how she was still, incredibly, _thirsty_.

Over her shoulder, she could see Kaname at the windows. He was closing the heavy curtains to block out the now strong light of the sun. As he stretched forward the light played across his lean frame. He was very graceful in his movements – like a dancer, a gentlemen. And yet there was so much untold power just beneath that deceptive, gentle guise. Just watching him move did funny things to her insides. Yuuki felt heart beat speed up in anticipation. Kaname was the only person – the only man – in the world who could possibly make her feel this way, and the only one who could make the strange feelings stop.

Yuuki laid the hand-mirror back down carefully.

"Kaname…" she rasped. "I'm thirsty."

Kaname stilled his movements, and a certain silence filled the air. The room became much dimmer with the curtains closed, and Yuuki could barely make out Kaname's expression as he turned around. At first she thought that there might be a grimace on his face, but then she blinked, and the grimace was replaced by the gentle smile he forever wore. He moved to the center of the room and motioned for Yuuki to join him.

Kaname took Yuuki's long hair between his fingers, stroking the strands in a light caress as he so often did. Yuuki simply reached out and placed a hand on his chest – the first physical contact they had all night.

Yuuki could feel his heartbeat through her hand, and his warmth as Kaname leaned down.

His hot breath was against her ear.

"All you have to do is give the command," he whispered, then drew back silently, taking all of the warmth with him.

Yuuki was left feeling of cold and strangely isolated. As she recovered from the shock of his words, she could feel the irritation from before returning – a deep down and smoldering anger. Kaname was willing to play with her, _tease her_, in her greatest moment of need! He was trying to teach her a lesson during the only time she needed him to be perfectly serious. How unfair. When had she ever, _ever,_ turned down one his requests for blood?

Well, she supposed making him wait ten years was a bit much.

But Yuuki couldn't really be blamed for that. Besides, things were different now. They were supposed to be together now – mind, body, and soul. No strings attached.

Would Kaname really deny her of his blood?

The stillness of the room was almost palpable now. The choking dryness was closing in on her throat.

Yuuki closed her hand on his shirt into a tight grip.

"Get down, Kuran." She commanded, her voice hard and cool.

Kaname was surprised when his body began to move on its own accord. Even if he expected Yuuki to give a command, he didn't expect it to be so sudden – or this effective. His knees buckled suddenly as if a heavy weight pressed down on his shoulders. The influence of the pureblood's power was working over him, and although he could fight back, he chose not to – eager to see where it would all lead. Things were going _far_ different than they usually did.

Soon, he found himself on the floor, back pressed to the ground, and lying among the dusty sheets that once covered the furniture. Yuuki kept her grip firmly on his shirt as she led him down. In the next moment, she was over him, straddling his lean frame as she looked down at him with glowing red eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted, as she rasped out several, dry breathes.

"Don't move," she whispered softly.

He didn't intend to.

But he couldn't deny that being in such a vulnerable position made him uncomfortable. He looked back with dark and unreadable eyes. Yuuki felt his body stiffen beneath her. He was like a wild beast, caged, and locked by the power of her words. His strength was poised and coiled just beneath. She traced along the jaw-line of his tense face, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingers. She looked at his straight nose, even eyes, and wondered at the perfect symmetry. As Yuuki gazed down into his burning eyes, she was reminded of how much control Kaname was forced to exert over himself every single day. For the man beneath her was not that of a naturally kind, and gentle creature that she often thought, but that of a wild beast. No matter how calm and graceful he may have appeared on a day to day basis, there was no denying that on the most base level, he was not even human.

But neither was she.

Her breathing became heavy – she was full of exhilaration and excitement. Those dark eyes captivated her attention. There was passion in that gaze. He was waiting. Holding himself back. His body was tense. As Yuuki sat on top of him, she felt the beginning of a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of anticipation was heavy in the air.

She splayed both hands out onto his chest and leaned in, taking in the smell of forest and pine still strong on his clothes. As she moved in closer, she could feel the warmth on her face, and caught a hint of his true scent that she found so familiar and comforting. Only this time, it was deeper, darker, and much more mesmerizing.

Yuuki could sense it all. Feel it all. The rush of blood. His heartbeat – strong and slow. The power brimming just below the surface. If she were to push just a little further, or press down a little harder, Yuuki was certain she could feel the river of raw energy rushing through his veins.

She lowered her head. Her soft, pink tongue licked out at his neck. Kaname groaned, as if burned by the small piece of flesh against his skin. The sound filled her ears and she shivered slightly. He was becoming tranquilized by her touch. Soon, he would be too immobilized to fight back. Yuuki could sense the immediate effects of her ministrations as his tense body eased away into relaxation.

A cool numbing sensation shot through Kaname's chest and held him down fast. His body had become too heavy to move, and the world was spinning away into darkness.

Kaname closed his eyes. Despite the cool numbness, the rest of his body was heating up to a feverish intensity. He could feel his heart-rate speed up, pumping blood throughout his body – the fiery heat covering the cold. Although his eyes were shut, he could innately sense Yuuki's fangs as she began a slow descent to his neck. Kaname weakly gripped into the sheets beneath him.

Hot. Cold. Numb. Feverish. The world was spinning out of control as the darkness closed in. He was gasping out, panting – both from Yuuki's close proximity and from his body overworking itself in preparation to give out blood. Everything in his mind was shouting that he wanted this; all those years back, ever since the beginning. Every time he saw her pass by, and even in those times he didn't see her. Every moment of everyday his life circled around the thought of Yuuki. Protecting Yuuki, and longing for Yuuki. For her to someday know everything, and be at his side as his equal. In his vast experience there had only been one person's blood that he had ever truly desired, and there was only one person he would be willing to freely give his own blood to, and that person was Yuuki.

This was not the first time Yuuki had taken his blood. In fact there were several incidents since the _change, _but every time Yuuki bent her head low near his neck, Kaname's mind would fall into that same helpless loop. His thoughts would run over the days of loneliness, and then the triumph when he finally took Yuuki, and allowed her to take him. Every time… every single time his body strained and yearned for her touch. Only one thing could end the heat and madness running through his system. Only one thing could put a vampire's victim out of misery. He groaned as he felt the overwhelming desire and _need_ for her fangs to pierce his skin.

But she was drawing the process out, taking her time, and it was driving him insane.

"Yuuki…" he breathed.

Then suddenly she was there – a hot, sharp pin-prick and then flowing relief. She was melding into him and receiving his power. They were becoming one. A hyperawareness overtook Yuuki as she melded into that hot flow.

She could feel Kaname tense up again, and then relax under her touch. There was no more resistance. As the heat melted into her body, she became conscious of his thoughts and feelings – the fresh pain in his neck and his overwhelming desire to have his life-force sucked away by her pretty little mouth. She was intimately aware of his breathing and heartbeat. They were distinct sounds that were different from her own. Their separate heartbeats moved around her and through her until they overlapped. In her mind, the tempos were loud, and steady, and became the same.

Suddenly his thoughts were her thoughts, and his awareness was her own. Yuuki exalted in every understanding, and insight, reveling in the fact that she could suddenly see everything. She knew that he was not used to the feeling of being bitten, and yet it was natural for him to give up everything freely and submit to her will. A certain pride lanced through her as she became aware of this thought. His warmth was spreading throughout her body and she was becoming high off the power and energy.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before; no other feeling could be so exquisite.

It was for this reason that she looked forward so eagerly to spending time alone with Kaname. Yuuki could understand why vampires felt the _need_ to drink blood. She took greedily from his neck as she was filled with his life. She was powerful, in-control, on top. The power was addictive and the energy was refreshing. The warmth spread to every fiber of her being, remaking, repairing, and renewing every part. When she was like this, she felt as if she could take on the entire world.

Even so, every moment Yuuki became stronger, Kaname became weaker as she drained away his life-force. Kaname was by no means fragile, but anyone would lose strength after having their blood taken away. Yuuki enjoyed the rush, and the new freedom of Kaname's thoughts, but she knew that he was not privy to any of her's, and the experience was not fair. He was losing strength – fading away. She slowed down, as if pinged by thought.

She took a final lick, running her tongue along his neck and cleaning off any extra blood. The taste of salt from his skin hit the back of her throat, and she emitted a small moan. Kaname only moved slightly under her burning tongue. The heated moisture soothed away the pricks on his neck.

Finally, she drew away, satiated, and peered down at him with wide, clear eyes. They were still glowing with the after effects of blood lust. She nearly radiated with the new power and energy coursing through her body. Her thirst was satisfied.

She looked at the bite marks on his neck again. After reevaluating her work, she took a moment to lift up a pale slender hand to wipe away the remaining traces of blood around her own mouth. There were now dark red spots on the white sheets beneath them. She tried her best to be neat, but it would appear that she was still sloppy with her bites. Only more practice could solve that problem.

"So cruel…"

There was a movement beneath her, and Yuuki's attention was immediately drawn back to Kaname. He shifted weakly beneath her, the coiled strength before was gone. His eyes were closed, and he remained still. If it had been any other situation, and Yuuki had just walked in, she would have assumed that he was just sleeping. Resting. Relaxing. Content.

Then his eyes opened. Dark and intense. And Yuuki knew she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Suddenly, he tensed up beneath her, and Yuuki could feel the strength return once again. He had been holding himself back.

"You took a lot of blood." He said.

Kaname slid his hands up her thighs and took a hold her hips. After a moment of thought, he lifted a hand and captured one of her wrists.

Yuuki's heart sped up again with excitement. The way he said those words… held the hint of something sinister.

"That's going to require some retribution," he finished. His dark eyes were focused on hers, as she looked down on him she could feel her heart leap. She may have been on top, but she no longer felt as if she was in control.

Kaname brought her hand to his lips, and pressed a surprising chaste and gentle kiss against her palm.

His tongue made slow and measured strokes across her skin. She felt heated moisture as Kaname began to languidly run his tongue along her palm. The searing warmth sent jolts through her stomach. He was being gentle. Far more gentle than she expected for all the pain she had just put him through.

Then measure by measure his grip around her wrist slowly began to tighten.

Then Kaname bit down – hard. A sharp prick and then flowing warmth as her blood began to run down her hands and finger. She pulled back slightly in surprise, but his grip held her firmly in place.

Kaname licked the blood from her fingers, nearly groaning at the taste. An expression crossed his smooth face that was a mixture between pleasure and deeper driving hunger. Soon he was licking and sucking each individual finger, as if he could not get enough of the taste her blood, taking his time to suck each one. She could feel the rake of his fangs and then his soothing tongue. The feelings did incredible things to Yuuki's insides, and a strange noise rose up from the back of her throat. There was another sharp jolt in her stomach. She squirmed from the strange feeling, trying to pull back.

Unknowingly, the friction started up a rush of tingles between her legs. She was becoming unbearably hot.

Kaname stilled her movements with the hand on her hip. He was making his way up her arm with hot kisses. Soon he was nearby her neck, sitting up and with his hands still planted firmly on Yuuki's hips. He looked nowhere near satisfied.

His breath was incredibly hot and stirred the hairs on the back of her neck. The sweet smell of blood drifted up making her nearly dizzy.

"It looks like you managed to get some hold on your new powers," he whispered. A slow smile crossed his face. "Want to see what else a pureblood's command can do?"

Kaname bent down and licked her neck. Yuuki stiffened as a delicious shiver ran down her spine. He paused, feeling the shiver go through her body.

"Moan." He suddenly commanded. His deep voice reverberated through her mind – Encouraging. Enforcing. Demanding.

Unbidden, a sound rose up from the back of her throat. A low moan escaped her lips, and Yuuki tightened her grip into his shirt. Making that noise was not by her choice.

Kaname was pushing her down to the floor now. His body was taut with tension as he fought for self-control. Throat dry. Hot and feverish. He was filled with the madness of bloodlust. Just the little taste from her hand earlier did nothing slack his thirst. If anything, in nearly drove him mad with desire. The bloodlust was even deeper, and stronger than any time he could remember before. It was even stronger than the night he turned Yuuki into a vampire. He was like a string wound too tightly. His dual nature of wanting to protect Yuuki and his lust for her blood was tearing him apart.

He held himself back all the time she drank his blood, when in fact, he had already been thirsting for her's since the beginning of the journey. He had always lusted for her blood. Days before. _Years _before. It was all he could do to stop himself from jumping her in the forest and then draining her within an inch of her life. Every time she sneaked a look up at him, he just wanted to stop her, brush the long hair away from her face, and just sink his fangs deep into her neck.

But he always felt that way about her. _She _was the only one who could ever do this to him. Years of his carefully formed façade shattered beneath her one touch.

Even now, as he pinned her down to the floor, he could feel his self-control slipping away dangerously. He was close losing all semblance of control. He forced her to moan earlier, he used his power to tease her – to show her how easily he could take control back, when in fact…

Her moan damn near broke him.

And even worse, he liked it.

"Keep moaning," he said. Kaname meant it to be a command, but it only came out as a whisper. He had become distracted by her smooth flesh and the way her chest rose up and down in quick, irregular breathing. He kept her pinned down, enjoying the feeling of her soft frame pressed against his hard body. She was still vibrant and radiant as the fresh energy and power coursed through her veins.

Yuuki continued to make noises– soft moans and gasps – as Kaname ran his tongue along her neck. He could feel the vibrations of each one as they rose up from her throat and left her mouth. Whether the noises came from his command or from real pleasure was uncertain.

Yuuki was beginning to move beneath him, tossing her head back and forth as her senses were assaulted by the constant heat and slow caresses. Each stroke left a burning trail in its wake. On the most base level she still felt the glow from drinking Kaname's blood. The incident was just moments ago and feelings of the rush were still fresh on her mind. On another level, Kaname was licking her neck. His tongue left hot trails in its wake as he continued to make slow, measured strokes against the base of her throat. There was more urgency in the action this time than when he was simply licking her hand. He held her down in a firm grip – his hold was too tight as he held her hands down, and the weight of his body was too much for her to bear. As she squirmed beneath him, he only pressed down harder.

A rush of tingles ran down her spine.

"K-kaname…" she gasped. She nearly moaned and whimpered, squirming and pressing against his body.

And that's when he lost all control.

He sank his fangs into her neck, and fell completely into that rich hot flow. He gave in to that fresh relief. There was a sharp cry, and belatedly, he knew he bit down too hard. But he didn't pull back. For the first time in his life, he didn't care. Kaname became lost in the pleasure as the rich blood melted into him. He became filled with her awareness as her thoughts and feelings began to surround him, and go through him. He found a distinct pleasure in becoming a part of her. Her fast heartbeat thundered in his mind as well as her helpless moans. He began to ground down against Yuuki, no longer holding back. Kaname indulged in the feeling as one pleasure blended into the next.

Yuuki's shock and confusion echoed in his mind, but he could feel them slipping away as she began to respond to his actions. Soon, she was grinding and pushing back. Kaname let go of her wrists to steady himself and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her finger claw into his back. Colors and sparks filled her vision. Waves of pleasure were beginning to build through her body, all starting from the one point where their hips connected. Yuuki hooked her legs around his hips and Kaname drove down deeper and deeper against her. Their clothing served as the only barrier between them.

Kaname drew away from her neck, focusing on this new point of pleasure. His eyes were closed in absolute concentration. His expression was the same mixture of pleasure and pain from earlier. Yuuki snaked a hand through dark hair and pulled his head closer so she could lick the blood clean off his chin.

They were two bodies, moving and grinding, rubbing and pressing – driven to reach an uncertain end. Instinct of the deepest kind had taken over. Both were uncertain of their actions, but they continued to press against each other, pressing against the feeling. Soft gasps and moans filled the air, and every now and then Kaname would let out a low hiss.

Their lips brushed and slid against each other. Hot, slick moisture. A fresh wave of sparks. They would catch each other with searing kisses. Their tongues would meet, and the sweet taste of blood would fill their senses. Yuuki held on fast, as if clinging on for dear life, as Kaname continued to push against her core, and into the heat and moisture he felt just beyond the clothing. Kaname's actions stirred up new feelings within Yuuki, and she could feel it growing with each brush and stroke. By this time, Yuuki had completely soaked her panties.

The pleasure was building to an impossible level. Building and spiraling out of control, they kept going, and going, and then – Yuuki suddenly felt as if the world was collapsing. Black spots filled her vision and uncontrollable spasms broke loose across her body. She dug her nails deep into Kaname's back, and soon, she was crying out – but for reasons completely different from before.

Kaname stiffened as he felt Yuuki grind desperately against him. She was moving wildly. Out of control. She was pressing, and crying out, and throwing her head back. All this and the fact that he was pressing against the sweet ecstasy of her center proved to be too much for Kaname. Soon, he felt a flare of heat shooting out of him and bright lights filled his vision. He was rocking back in an unsteady and broken rhythm, as he found his own release. He was breathing hard and panting. Yuuki had stopped her spasms and cries, and he felt her grip around him lessen. They both came to an unsteady and grounding halt.

He was aware that his arms and shoulders were shaking, but he held himself up, using his very last vestiges of strength, willing himself not to collapse on top of her. Yuuki had her head back – eyes closed – and panting, her chest rising and falling with each breathe. A silence hung in the air as a new stillness filled the room.

Very slowly, Yuuki opened her eyes. They had returned to their natural dark brown. There was no longer any hint of a red glow. Just a deep down satisfaction and tiredness. All the strength she gained from earlier was completely gone. There was no hunger, or radiant glow. Just Yuuki.

Kaname acknowledged her gaze, and her feelings echoed back in his dark eyes. He still held himself over her, and Yuuki's legs were still wrapped about his waist.

They continued to look at each other in the silence. They both searched in each other's gazes for the explanation and reasoning for the momentous thing that just happened between. At the end, they both found that they were both utterly, and completely lost.

Yet delighted, and excited, and thrilled at this new thing they discovered.

Yuuki let her legs slide away from his hips, and Kaname collapsed near her side, closing his eyes blissfully. They were unkempt, dirty, and both in a desperate need of a change of clothes. The dusty sheets around them were completely spotted with blood. But at the moment, neither cared.

They had both been built up, and then stripped away. Filled with the highest power, and then completely drained. They had felt the heights of exquisite pleasure, and then came careening back down. They knew each other intimately, mind, body, and soul.

It was no longer about command and power, or the fact that they were purebloods. It no longer mattered who held the control. The fact that they had a constant battle between their human and vampire natures lost all importance. And it no longer mattered that they were in hiding, or that there were people out there who wanted to destroy them and rip them apart. The worries of the world fell away. They were built up, and then stripped down to their simplest beings, and laid bare. Until simply, they were just Kaname and Yuuki.

Simply that, and nothing more.

Yuuki let out a gentle sigh, letting sleep overtake her. As she drifted off, she felt Kaname pull her into a gentle embrace, his body felt like a wall of warmth against her back. His breath stirred the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Just before drifting off to sleep, she decided that yes, she was going to enjoy this place _immensely_ over the next few weeks.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this fic in tribute to the KanaYuki pairing. Quite frankly, this pairing needs more loving.

Now heres a command for you guys - _Review!!!_


End file.
